Les survivants de SLG
by Racoonims
Summary: Le lycée du Grand Ursidé accueille de nombreux élèves, dont Prosper, Josh, Gaëtan, Lorelei, Antoine, Emy, Henri, Mathieu, Ludovic, Fanny, Nim, Jean-Simon, et beaucoup d'autres.
1. Les enfants de Dieuuu

**Heyyyy tout le monde !**

 **\- Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour introduire mes fics -**

 **Je vous retrouve pour l'un de mes tous derniers projets Feufeus : Les survivants de SLG !**

 **Cette fic sera donc un High School AU avec les personnages de SLG, et les toutes dernières fangirls/ tous derniers fanboys de ce fandom ! :D**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Concernant les persos/OC qui apparaissent dans cette fic, Antoine appartient à MrJacketBarthes, Emy appartient à Emy518, Lorelei appartient à DarkChaton, et Nim m'appartient.**

 **D'ailleurs, mention spéciale au Chaton qui a accepté de gâcher ses études en même temps que moi et de m'aider à écrire cette fic (et accessoirement à torturer vos personnages préférés :') ). Merci aussi de partager mon amour pour le TomTom, je me sens moins seule xD**

 **Le fait que certains persos apparaissent moins dans ce chapitre que d'autres est normal :') On "creusera" plus profondément certains ships/persos d'ici les prochains chapitres.**

 **En ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres en question, elle sera totalement aléatoire pour être honnête xD (*tousse* Tout dépendra du nombre d'heures de français qu'on aura dans la semaine *tousse*).**

 **On ne sait pas vraiment combien de chapitres cette fic contiendra, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il risque d'en avoir beaucoup xD**

 **J'espère que vos personnages ne seront pas trop OOC, et que la fic ne sera pas trop brouillon !**

 **( Je mets les prénoms des persos de SLG et leur équivalent tout en bas si vous êtes perdus :') )**

 **Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla xD Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :D**

* * *

\- Loreleiiiii !

La jeune fille aux cheveux aubruns leva les yeux, souriant en voyant Nim, l'une de ses amies, lui faire de grands signes de la main. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe, faisant la bise à la littéraire aux cheveux roses-violets. Elle fit de même avec Emy et Antoine, deux amis, dans leur classe également.

\- On commence par quoi, comme cours, Chaton ?

Lorelei haussa les épaules, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout...

Emy esquissa un petit sourire, amusée.

\- On a Sport, il me semble.

\- Yep, on a Sport. confirma Antoine, rangeant ses écouteurs dans sa poche.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, parcourant la cour du regard.

\- D'ailleurs, où sont les autres ?

Nim haussa les épaules.

\- Mon frère doit être en train de se remaquiller... Et les Sommet, je sais pas du tout.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu PandiPanda en entrant. Il était à la cafèt'. sourit Lorelei, étouffant un baillement.

Antoine leva un sourcil, amusé.

\- Il doit s'être acheté une tisane au bambou...

Emy pouffa.

\- Il va finir par dévaliser la cafèt' !

\- Et on finira bien par trouver Henri quelque part... soupira Lorelei.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie stridente, qui résonna quelques secondes dans leurs oreilles, faisant grimacer le groupe.

\- Putain, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils prennent quelque chose de plus doux... s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, lassée.

\- Quelque chose comme "tin-tin-tin-taa-tin"? intervint une voix chantante

Le groupe se tourna vers Josh , surnommé PandiPanda à cause de son sweat, dont la capuche était ornée de petites oreilles de Panda. Lorelei esquissa un sourire ravi, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise.

\- Comment ça va, PandiPanda ?

\- Je vais bien, à part que mon crétin de frère cherche des pretextes pour tous nous coller...

Le grand frère du Panda, Patrick, était surveillant depuis la rentrée. Il se montrait très... Entreprenant, avec la moindre personne qui passait se faire signer un billet d'absence. Josh acheva de faire la bise à tout le monde, les laissant se diriger vers le gymnase, trainant des pieds.

\- Ton cher frère va être content, j'ai encore oublié mes affaires...

\- Encore ? s'étonna Emy, éclatant de rire.

\- Hé, c'est pas ma faute ! se défendit Nim, rougissante.

\- Le prof va te tuer... soupira Antoine, occupé à mettre son téléphone en mode avion, pour éviter les sonneries pendant les cours.

Nim se mordit la lèvre, Lorelei tripotant l'un de ses nombreux porte-clés du bout des doigts.

\- Avec un peu de chance, je serais juste exclue de sport à vie.

\- Rêve pas trop ! pouffa Josh, qui jouait machinalement avec les cheveux de Lorelei. Il aime trop nous faire souffrir...

\- Quel connard. acheva Emy, les faisant éclater de rire.

Leur professeur d'EPS, détesté par à peu près toutes les personnes saines d'esprit du lycée, était affublé du nom de famille "Connard". Les élèves ne se gênaient donc pas pour l'employer, ce sobriquet lui seyant à merveille.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde !

Gaëtan , le grand frère de Nim, affectueusement surnommé "Le Démon", par cette dernière, salua tout le monde d'un petit geste de la main, les suivant dans le gymnase. Emy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, Gaëtan se tournant vers sa soeur.

\- Nim, t'as oublié ton sac de sport dans la voiture, ce matin.

La concernée retint un petit éclat de rire, amusée.

\- Et ça t'aurait tué de me prévenir ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas le sport, alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'oublier ton sac...

Lorelei posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Panda, l'air épuisée, faisant sourire ce dernier.

\- On a quoi, après les deux heures de sport, au fait ? demanda Antoine.

\- Une heure de libre ! Je vais pouvoir bosser avec Prosper ! Sourit Emy, l'air ravie.

Josh esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

\- C'est à se demander si tu veux bosser sur un projet avec Prosper ou SUR Prosper.

La remarque fit violemment rougir Emy, mais éclater de rire Antoine, Lorelei, Nim, et le Panda lui-même.

\- Et où est le Hippie ? demanda le Panda.

Le Hippie était le petit frère du Panda. Il s'appelait Henri, mais peu de personnes connaissaient son nom, les gens le connaissant plus grâce au matériel qu'il acceptait de vendre à à peu près n'importe qui dans le lycée.

\- Il doit dormir quelque part. sourit Gaëtan, se voulant rassurant.

\- Ou il doit être sous l'arbre. continua Nim, arborant le même air que son frère.

Antoine se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est vrai que c'est inquiètant... J'irais voir à la pause...

Le Panda poussa la porte, Lorelei se détachant doucement de son oreiller sur pattes.

\- C'est parti pour deux heures de souffrance... soupira Antoine. J'aurais dû faire comme Nim et oublier mes affaires !

La concernée émit un petit rire.

\- C'est pas toi qui va mourir d'ici dix minutes ! Connard va me tuer...

Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase, Nim confiant son sac à son frère le temps d'aller expliquer au professeur qu'elle avait (encore) oublié ses affaires.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée. sourit Emy, s'adressant à Lorelei.

La jeune fille acquiesça, souriante.

\- Je me suis couchée tard pour terminer un Harry x Tom Jedusor mpreg.

Josh et Gaëtan ne parurent pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Quand à Antoine, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Un mpreg sur un mort et un enfant ?

Le Chaton hocha lentement la tête, souriante, avant de s'écrier :

\- Hé, Tom Jedusor est pas mort !

\- Bah... Techniquement, il est mort en créant les Horcruxes. sourit Emy.

\- Tu peux croire Emy, vu le temps qu'elle passe avec Prosper, elle doit en savoir, des choses !

Antoine éclata de rire, la brune rougissant violemment.

\- Je l'aide juste sur un projet, il ne se passe rien d'autre !

\- Oui, on y croit vachement ! pouffa le Panda, laissant Lorelei se blottir de nouveau contre son épaule, l'air morte de fatigue.

Nim reprit son sac à son frère, l'air passablement agacée.

\- Alors ?

\- Je dois me taper deux heures de colle... Je déteste ce lycée. Ah, et je suis accessoirement virée de cours. Mes parents vont adorer.

\- Quel abruti... soupira Emy.

\- En plus c'est notre frère qui gère les colles des 1ères. Tu vas l'adorer. Soupira Josh

La concernée se mordit la lèvre, et commença à s'éloigner, leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

\- Mathieu n'a pas cours à cette heure là, je crois. Je vais aller l'emmerder un peu ! Bonne chance pour le Sport !

Lorelei poussa un petit soupir, se tournant vers Josh.

\- Je déteste le Sport...

Antoine laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé.

\- On avait cru comprendre ! T'en fais pas, aujourd'hui il compte juste nous faire courir...

Emy s'attacha les cheveux, laissant trainer son sac par terre.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop !

\- Josh, Gaëtan, Antoine, Lorelei, Emy, est-ce-que vous pourriez arrêter de bavarder et vous rendre aux vestiaires ? A part si vous comptez faire sport dans vos tenues habituelles !

Antoine rougit violemment, le groupe se séparant pour aller se changer.

\- Une chose est sûre...murmura Emy à l'oreille de Lorelei. C'est qu'on va mourir avant la fin du cours.

Le Chaton acquiesça, soupirant.

* * *

 **Voici les noms des persos de SLG (dans notre fic xD ) (Emy t'en auras pas besoin xD) :**

 **Josh : Maître Panda**

 **Prosper : Prof**

 **Henri : Hippie**

 **Patrick : Patron**

 **Gaëtan : Démon**

 **Ludovic : Geek**

 **Fanny : Fille**

 **Jean-Simon : Redneck**


	2. J'ai 43 ans

**Hey, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour la suite de la fic :'D Vu ce qu'on a écrit et toutes les idées que l'on a réunies, avec le Chaton, je pense honnêtement qu'elle va durer très, très, très longtemps xD Les chapitres porteront tous sur une personne en particulier, donc si votre personnage ne parle que très peu, ou qu'on ne le voit presque pas, pas d'inquiètude, c'est tout à fait normal :D**

 **Voilà, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire xD Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Ludovic ! Tu commences par quoi ?

Ludovic, surnommé le Geek par ses frères et soeurs, se tourna vers Prosper, l'un de ses grands frères. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que c'était une personne qu'il appréciait qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Un cours de maths, et toi ?

Prosper jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au trieur qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- J'ai Physique-Chimie avec Monsieur Nozman. Qui est ton prof de maths ?

\- Monsieur Daniel.

Prosper réfléchit quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils. Le Geek esquissa un sourire amusé en se rendant compte qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au Prof qui lui avait donné son surnom, l'un des Nains de Blanche-Neige. En effet, Prosper ressemblait beaucoup à ce personnage étant petit, et avait donc été surnommé en conséquence.

\- C'est pas le prof de Mathieu, ça ?

Le Geek acquiesça, souriant.

\- Si, c'est le nouveau.

\- Il a l'air gentil.

Le plus jeune hocha vivement la tête, triturant la DS qu'il tenait.

\- Il est super gentil, et il est très intelligent. Tu l'adorerais. Tu as qui, toi ?

\- J'ai Monsieur Koro. Il est super aussi.

Prosper jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil autour d'eux.

\- Les autres sont en cours ?

Le Geek réfléchit.

\- Et bien... Mathieu est en pause, mais je crois qu'il doit être parti en ville... Les L sont en Sport... et c'est tout, je crois.

Le plus vieux esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Les pauvres... Commencer par deux heures de sport, c'est dur...

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, faisant rire son frère. Le Geek leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Tu attends Emy ? Tu veux lui proposer un rencard ?

Le concerné rougit violemment.

\- Quoi ? Il ne se passe rien du tout avec Emy ! C'est juste une "collègue de travail".

\- Ouiiii, et la musique de Fauve était juste une "musique de fond" avant que tu ne te mettes à l'écouter H24, en rendant dingue Maman !

Ludovic aurait juré qu'on pouvait faire cuire un oeuf sur les joues de son frère à ce moment là.

\- Et toi, tu attends Gaëtan ?

\- On parlait de toi, Prof !

Le plus vieux crut déceler un soupçon de panique dans les yeux de son petit-frère, mais décida de ne pas s'attarder dessus. Après tout, il avait bien plus important à faire ! Il était le futur Einstein, il en était presque sûr. D'ailleurs, il avait lancé un club Scientifique au lycée : Le Club de La Science Infuse. Il avait réussi à trouver un enseignant intéressé par le fait d'aider des fans de Science, et cherchait à présent de nouveaux membres.

Malheureusement, la majorité du lycée était partie dans le club théâtre, qui avait été créé par Mathieu, l'un de ses frères, et dans le club Musique (renommé "L'instant Panda" par Josh). Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve des membres.

Et en plus, Emy, la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pourrait être intéressée était partie en Théâtre. La traîtresse.

Darwin, que la vie était compliquée !

\- Et bien il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis un Scientifique. Les histoires amoureuses ne m'intéressent pas.

\- C'est marrant, tu tiens exactement le même discours que Nim, alors que vous ne vous supportez pas. sourit calmement le Geek, croisant les bras.

Prosper imita son petit frère sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, croisant également les bras.

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Donc, il ne se passe rien avec Emy ?

\- ...Non...

Le plus jeune éclata de rire.

\- Je vois !

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais devoir commencer à préparer le matériel pour le club, moi...

Le gamer se mordit la lèvre, demandant :

\- Et personne ne veut venir ?

\- Toujours pas. Il est toujours plus simple de s'intéresser aux arts comme la Musique ou le Théâtre, plutôt que de réfléchir à un sujet de Science !

Ludovic retint la répartie cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et esquissa un petit sourire désolé pour son frère.

\- T'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger...

\- Je l'espère ! Bon, j'y vais ! Je te laisse jouer à tes jeux...

Le Geek hocha, la tête, arborant un air qu'il espèrait confiant, et regarda son frère s'éloigner. Il partit ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc, tout seul, allumant sa DS. Il espèrait que les bruits des combats de Pokémon couvriraient les éclats de rire des gens qu'il détestait.

Il avait détesté le lycée depuis le début. Il avait observé ses amis s'éloigner peu à peu. Les premiers jours, tous ses amis avaient paniqué, comme lui. Emy, sa meilleure ami, avait passé la veille à le rassurer au téléphone. Antoine n'avait pas lâché le Hippie d'une semelle, s'assurant qu'il ne se perde pas dans un établissement qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Lorelei s'était accrochée au bras du Panda en refusant de le lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent qu'ils étaient dans des classes différentes, et Nim avait recouvert ses bras de paillettes, une habitude la rassurant, pour l'occasion.

Puis, il avait appris qu'il était tout seul dans sa classe. Il ne connaissait personne.

Emy et Prosper avaient été répartis ensemble. Nim, Lorelei, et Gaëtan s'étaient retrouvés en Seconde 6 (le chiffre ravissant le Démon). Antoine, Mathieu, et Henri avaient aussi été dans la même classe. Puis tout le reste s'était retrouvé en Seconde 14.

Il était le seul à ne connaitre personne.

Puis les rumeurs avaient commencé. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien leur avoir annoncé, mais les gens de sa classe avaient appris qu'il était attiré par les garçons. Il se doutait que ses amis ne l'avaient pas dénoncé. Il avait une confiance absolue en eux.

Toujours est-il que toute sa classe était au courant.

Au début, ça restait supportable. Une moquerie, une caricature, quelques rires sur son passage, c'était gérable.

Il n'avait pas osé en parler à ses amis.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais les mots restaient bloqués, au fond de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à leur expliquer ce qui se passait. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait obtenu du soutien de la part de ses amis. Qu'ils auraient pu régler ses soucis, en parlant à quelqu'un, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Les choses avaient dégénéré quand une fille de sa classe s'était mise à raconter à tout le monde qu'il essayait de lui voler son petit-ami, Kévin. Ce qui était bien évidemment faux. Jamais le Geek n'aurait osé briser un couple. Et de toute façon, Kévin était un abruti complet.

Mais les crétins de sa classe l'avaient cru.

Sa mère disait toujours que les gens de la province étaient plus intolérants que les gens de la ville. Et elle avait sans doute raison.

Il se concentra sur le game-play. Il avait recommencé son jeu la veille, et s'apprêtait à battre Flo, représentant de Vestigion. Il sourit, attendri en voyant son Ouisticram pousser un petit cri, et commença le combat.

Il avait renommé son Pokémon Zelda, à la demande de Lorelei. Et, même si le Zelda en question était un mâle, il trouvait qu'il allait très bien à son Pokémon.

De toute façon, les gens étaient persuadés que Zelda était un homme.

Concentré sur son jeu, il ne se rendit pas compte que trois personnes s'étaient dangereusement approchées de lui. Il ne put donc rien faire pour les empêcher de lui arracher la console des mains.

\- Faites gaffe, les gars, il va essayer de vous pécho !

La remarque de Kévin fut suivi de trois rires gras. Le sien, et ceux de Nico et Dylan, deux de ses amis. Tous trois dans la classe de seconde de Ludovic. Il écarquilla les yeux, et se leva, pour tenter de récupérer son bien. Malheureusement, les trois crétins étaient bien plus grand que lui. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, suppliant.

\- Rendez-la moi, s'il vous plait !

\- Vous en pensez quoi, les gars ?

Kévin fourra la console dans sa poche, observant les réactions de ses amis. Les deux lycéens haussèrent les épaules, et Dylan ajouta, sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

\- Je te propose de la revendre.

\- Après on va se faire choper si on la vends à quelqu'un, abruti !

Le Geek se sentit pris d'une bouffée de courage, et lança :

\- Je vais vous envoyer mon grand-frère, si vous me volez ma DS !

A voir leurs rires moqueurs, ce n'était pas la meilleure réponse à donner. Mais heureusement, ils ne connaissaient pas Patrick, le frère de Ludovic. Il travaillait comme surveillant, et était tout à fait capable de défendre son petit-frère. Malheureusement, le Geek ne lui en parlerait pas, car il était sûr que son frère se moquerait de lui. Comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est terrifié par ton grand-frère ! Il compte nous faire quoi, nous balancer des paillettes ?

Le plus jeune manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, tentant de récupérer sa DS, tendant sa main vers la poche de Kévin.

\- Hé, retire ta main !

\- Rend moi ma console !

La voix du gamer, censée être assurée, se transforma en un petit chuchotement timide. Kévin esquissa un sourire amusé, et la sortit de sa poche. Ludovic retint un soupir soulagé. Enfin, on allait lui rendre ses Pokémons...

Il sursauta violemment lorsque la console tomba par terre, et fondit en larmes quand Nico commença à l'écraser à coups de talons, faisant pouffer les deux autres. Il la possédait depuis ses huit ans. C'était Mathieu, son grand-frère, qui lui avait offert. Il y tenait beaucoup. En vérité, ses amis ne se souvenaient pas d'un seul jour où ils l'avaient vu sans elle.

\- Allez, bonne journée, _Princesse_ !

Kévin se retourna une dernière fois pour faire mine de lui souffler un baiser, faisant mourir de rire les deux autres. Reniflant, Ludovic ramassa les restes de sa console, les rangea dans sa poche, et partit se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, l'un des seuls endroits du lycée où il était sûr de ne pas tomber sur Kévin et ses amis.

Il détestait le lycée.


	3. Tu veux du cafaaaay ?

Hello tout le monde ! :D

Je vous retrouve pour le nouveau chapitre de la fic, portant sur l'un des pairings préférés du fandom : LE MATOINE.

Alors, est-ce l'un des ships de la fic ? Est-ce-que ce n'est pas une feinte pour vous faire croire à ce ship alors que les deux protagonistes sortiront avec d'autres personnes ? x)

Vous aurez peut-être la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre !

Bref, je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser à votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^-^

Bonne journée/soirée !

* * *

 _Driiing_

Mathieu esquissa un grand sourire, ravi. Il allait enfin revoir ses amis. Il n'avait pu voir que Nim et ses frères, ayant loupé les L.

\- Mathieu ?

Il se tourna vers l'homme l'ayant interpellé, levant un sourcil.

\- Ouais ?

Il reconnut son professeur d'Histoire, Monsieur Daniel, un homme aux cheveux défiant toute loi de gravité. Il se sentit vivement rougir et commença à paniquer. Il avait osé dire "Ouais ?" à un professeur ? Il allait se faire tuer...

A son grand étonnement, le professeur en question lâcha un petit rire amusé.

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiètez pas.

Il resta quand-même sur ses gardes. Quand un professeur veut vous voir, en général, ce n'est pas bon signe. Quelques-uns de ses frères en avaient déjà fait les frais...

\- Tant mieux ! Comme tu le sais, je suis plutôt nouveau, ici... Est-ce-que ça te dérangerait de me visiter ?

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, retenant un sourire.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me FAIRE visiter ! Pardon !

Antoine rougit violemment, faisant pouffer Mathieu, qui lui répondit, pris de pitié :

\- Bien sûr ! Je vous ferais visiter avec plaisir !

Son professeur poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Tu aurais le temps... Maintenant ? J'ai cours dans le batîment D, d'ici la fin de la récré, avec les terminales ES, et je ne sais pas du tout où aller !

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Le batiment D est réservé aux langues !

Monsieur Daniel fronça les sourcils, sortit un bout de papier chiffonné de sa poche, il y jeta un coup d'oeil, et acquiesça.

\- Batiment C, pardon !

\- Ah oui, vous êtes vraiment perdu ! (Mathieu retint un éclat de rire). Bon, je vous fais visiter !

Il envoya rapidement un message au groupe Messenger qu'il avait créé avec tous ses amis, pour les prévenir qu'il ne serait pas avec eux en pause, et entraina le professeur dans le Hall du lycée.

\- Personne ne vous a montré le lycée, à votre arrivée ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à en faire la demande, pour être honnête...

Antoine redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, gêné. Mathieu l'entraina dans un coin du batiment, et lui montra les salles.

\- Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans le batiment A. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les salles se suivent.

Il pointa quelques numéros du doigt.

\- A1, A2, A3, A4, A5... Et en haut, vous avez les salles dédiées à la Science, du coup je doute que vous ayez besoin de vous y rendre ? En plus, les escaliers sont très grands, donc ça m'arrangerait qu'on évite de s'y rendre !

Le passionné d'histoire esquissa un sourire amusé devant la flemme évidente de son élève, le suivant dans la cour.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous nous trouvons dans la cour de récré. Essayez d'évitez les ballons qui volent un peu partout, et vous serez sain et sauf. Normalement.

Le plus vieux éclata de rire, retenant l'information.

\- Le batiment B se trouve tout là-bas, et c'est un batiment collège, donc vous n'aurez normalement pas à vous y rendre...

Il salua vaguement Emy, Prosper, Josh, et Lorelei qui étaient assis sur un banc, se demanda où étaient les autres, et attira le professeur dans le batiment C.

\- Okay, c'est dans ce batîment que vous êtes censé faire cours.

\- Je vous montre rapidement les numéros ?

Antoine hésita. Il savait qu'il était tout à fait capable de se repérer seul, maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait chaque batîment, et l'ordre des salles était tout simplement de la logique. Il savait pertinemment où il devait aller, maintenant.

Néanmoins, il acquiesça. Le professeur esquissa un faux sourire gêné, se demandant pourquoi il avait menti.

\- Oui, avec plaisir, si ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

Mathieu secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sourire aux lèvres, s'attardant sur les traits de son interlocuteur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Non, pas du tout, si je vous propose !

Antoine suivit le jeune homme dans un petit éclat de rire, le laissant lui montrer toutes les salles, l'une après l'autre.

\- C'est quoi, le numéro de votre salle, au fait ?

Le plus vieux sortit le bout de papier tout chiffonné lui servant d'emploi du temps de sa poche, et y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, souriant.

\- C45.

\- Je vois exactement où c'est !

Mathieu l'entraina doucement vers la salle où il devait enseigner, et poussa un petit soupir.

\- Voilà, je vous ai à peu près tout montré. Si vous vous perdez dans l'établissement, trouvez le batîment A, c'est dedans que les surveillants se cachent. Vous le repérerez facilement. Quand à la cantine, elle est juste en dessous de ce batiment. En plus, vu que vous êtes prof, vous pouvez passer avant tout le monde !

Antoine rit devant l'enthousiasme du plus jeune.

\- Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

Antoine fit un petit "non" de la tête.

\- Je vais me débrouiller pour le reste, ne t'en fais pas. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'aider !

\- Pas de souci, je sais très bien ce que ça fait de se perdre dans l'établissement ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe !

Le professeur d'histoire acquiesça, riant.

\- J'ai vu ça, oui !

Ils furent coupés par une nouvelle sonnerie, beaucoup plus douce que la première.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu vas être en retard en cours ! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas. A demain, en cours !

Mathieu sourit, laissant Antoine déverouiller la porte.

\- A demain, Monsieur Daniel !

Il quitta le batiment, rejoignant sa salle de classe, tout sourire.

C'est vrai qu'il avait obtenu un bon professeur d'histoire cette année !


	4. T'en as trop pris, gros !

Helloooo tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve pour le nouveau chapitre de la fic (et très loin d'être le dernier). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :') N'hésitez pas à laisser une review s'il vous a plu !

* * *

Antoine quitta son groupe d'amis dès la fin de leur cours de sport. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très, très, très mauvais pressentiment. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, et commença à chercher Henri dans la cour.

Pourtant, il n'était pas si rare que ça qu'Henri loupe un cour. C'était même assez fréquent.

Il sentait que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Habituellement, son ami les prévenait, avant de sécher les cours. Parfois, il leur proposait même de venir avec lui. Antoine avait seché une bonne partie des cours de l'année passée pour veiller sur son ami, ayant peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

Car Henri était gentil. Beaucoup trop gentil. Les gens avaient tendance à abuser de lui, et de sa patience, et c'est Antoine qui avait dû maintes fois intervenir pour lui, malgré sa timidité.

Le roux décida de se fier à son instinct, et de se rendre dans le batiment collège. C'était là que se trouvait la seule parcelle de verdure de la cour.

Malheureusement, Henri ne s'y trouvait pas.

Par tous les lolcats de la Terre, il espèrait qu'Henri ne soit pas parti en ville.

Il quitta la cour du collège, et se rendit dans le batiment C. Il y avait des livres sur les fourmis, et Henri adorait les fourmis. Et les chiens. Et les licornes. Et un peu tout le monde, en fait. Henri aimait vraiment tout le monde.

Commençant à monter les escaliers, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qu'il cherchait.

En effet, les architectes de leur école avait eu le projet de créér un sous-sol sous le batiment C, mais avaient abandonné le projet en cours de route. Il y avait donc une cage d'escaliers ne menant à rien, située juste en dessous des batiments principaux. Et c'était là que se trouvait le Hippie. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit, forçant tous les élèves en récréation à retourner en cours.

\- Henri ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, ce qui inquièta encore plus le roux. Il descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et se précipita au chevet de son ami, affolé.

Le pacifiste était plus pâle que jamais. Il semblait agité de spasmes incontrôlés, et sa respiration était beaucoup plus audible qu'à son habitude. Le plus vieux retira doucement les lunettes aux verres teintés que portait toujours Henri (qui servaient à cacher ses yeux rouges), et se rendit compte que les pupilles de son ami étaient extrêmement dilatées.

Antoine commença à paniquer, se mordant la lèvre. Il savait que les adultes de l'établissement ne l'aideraient pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils méprisaient Henri à cause des trop nombreux cours qu'il avait seché, mais en plus parce qu'il devrait expliquer qu'Henri se droguait (ce qu'ils savaient très probablement déjà). L'établissement devrait donc convoquer ses parents, qui eux n'étaient pas au courant, ce qui causerait beaucoup de problèmes. Trop de problèmes.

\- Henri !

Il secoua doucement son épaule, le plus jeune commençant à divaguer. Que faire ?

Les frères d'Henri étaient pratiquement tous en cours, sauf...

Oh !

Pris d'un éclair de génie, Antoine aida doucement son ami à se redresser, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Le drogué émit un petit mouvement de tête qui aurait pu ressembler à un acquiescement. Le musicien retint un soupir de soulagement.

\- Super... Bon, je vais te chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?

Nouvelle tentative d'acquiescement.

\- Okay, je reviens vite ! Reste là !

Antoine partit en courant vers la salle où se retrouvaient les surveillants. Il esquiva rapidement Nico et William, deux surveillants un peu trop curieux à son goût, pour finalement tomber sur la personne qu'il cherchait.

\- Patrick !

\- C'est Monsieur Sommet, pour toi, gamin.

Le surveillant détailla Antoine de haut en bas, émettant un petit claquement de langue appréciateur.

\- Tu viens pour que je te...Signe un billet de retard ?

\- C'est Henri !

Patrick fronça les sourcils, portant un tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Henri ? Il a encore seché les cours ?

\- Non,je... Je crois qu'il nous fait une overdose... En tout cas, ça y ressemble, et je ne sais pas quoi f...

Monsieur Sommet coupa l'androgyne dans sa phrase, renversant sa tasse, et se levant en l'attrapant par le poignet, pour l'attirer dans la cour, l'air inquiet. Malgré la dangerosité de la situation, Antoine ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner. Il n'avait jamais vu le surveillant éprouver autre chose qu'un plaisir malsain à essayer de mettre à peu près toutes les personnes qui passaient dans son lit. Et là... C'est comme s'il avait peur. Fascinant.

\- Il est où, au juste ?

Sans réussir à parler, encore trop choqué par les évenements, Antoine pointa le batiment C du doigt.

\- Il est dans la cage d'escaliers, en bas.

Patrick acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la direction que lui montrait l'élève. Le roux suivit le pervers, mort d'inquiètude. Il entendait presque son coeur battre, beaucoup trop vite.

\- Henri !

Patrick s'agenouilla aux côtés de son petit frère et lui prit le pouls, appuyant légèrement sur son poignet. Il le redressa ensuite sans aucun souci, et posa une main froide sur son front, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète de faire gaffe avec cette merde, gamin ?

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux être utile ?

Patrick se tourna vers Antoine, qui venait de prononcer les mots d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, va nous chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plait, gamin.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un air grave, et quitta la pièce, la peur au ventre. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. C'était terrifiant... Il partit en direction de la cafétaria pour demander un gobelet d'eau, qu'elle lui tendit en souriant, sans se douter que la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu.

Il courut le plus vite possible, rejoignant rapidement le drogué, et tendant le gobelet à Patrick.

Ce dernier força Henri à boire, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il passa un bras sous les aisselles de son frère à peine conscient, et le porta sans aucune peine. On aurait dit que le camé était fait de plume.

\- Je vais le ramener chez nous, ça devrait aller mieux...

Il passa un mouchoir en papier sur le front de son petit frère, soupirant devant son air fièvreux, et se tourna vers Antoine.

\- Merci de m'avoir appelé, gamin. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. On te doit une fière chandelle.

Antoine rougit violemment, et baissa la tête.

\- C'est rien, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, et...

\- T'as eu les bons réflexes, Henri a raison, tu es un bon pote. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Moi aussi...

Patrick esquissa l'un de ses fameux sourires énigmatiques, et redressa les lunettes de soleil qu'il ne quittait jamais sur son nez.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, et passer discrètement les portes... Merci encore, gamin.

Il épongea de nouveau le front de Henri, fronçant le nez en entendant ce dernier avoir un haut-le-coeur, avant de quitter la cour, prenant soin de son frère.

Le passionné de musique retint son souffle, les regardant partir. Il soupira profondément pour se calmer, et s'affala par terre, à la place où se trouvait Henri quelques minutes après.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière, et hésita à regarder le message, encore bouleversé par les évènements.

Après quelques minutes passées à fixer le mur, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et regarda le destinataire. Un numéro inconnu. Fronçant les sourcils, il dévérrouilla l'objet pour pouvoir lire le message.

 _Je te tiens au courant à propos d'Henri. -P_

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le roux ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Il avait failli perdre l'une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Voire même la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Bordel.


	5. Pasd'idéedetitremais ce chap est cool :)

Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? :')

Je vous retrouve pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :D

Dédi à Emy que j'ai fait trimer pendant hyper longtemps pour rien xD Je comprendrais que tu veuilles me tuer x)

Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! :D

* * *

Emy esquissa un petit sourire devant la détermination de Prosper. Ce dernier avait littéralement passé la nuit à travailler sur leur projet !

Elle avait adoré travailler dessus avec le plus vieux. Ils avaient passé l'été à s'échanger des messages à ce propos, et s'étaient coupés de toute vie sociale durant leurs heures d'études en seconde.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

La voix amusée de Prosper la coupa dans ses réfléxions. Il avait passé la main devant son visage, comme pour la réveiller. Elle reprit contenance, et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- A notre projet ! Jes suis sûre que ça sera super cool, quand on aura terminé !

Elle serra contre elle les pans de la blouse qu'elle avait """""empruntée"""" au Prof, frissonnant.

\- C'est moi ou la salle est plus froide que l'année dernière ?

\- Non, c'est juste qu'on l'a quittée en juin, l'année dernière.

Prosper pouffa devant l'air gêné de la plus jeune, et mélangea vigoureusement les produits qu'ils avaient pris à la réserve du lycée. Heureusement, leur lycée dépensait tout son argent en produits scientifiques, se moquant totalement des littéraires.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée.

Elle jeta un énième coup d'oeil aux plans qu'ils avaient conçu l'année passée, souriant devant le mélange de ses petits dessins dans les marges et l'écriture fine et droite de Prosper. L'encre violette qu'elle avait utilisé contrastait avec le noir des stylos de son "ami".

La brune secoua la tête de droite à gauche, se reprenant. Le scientifique avait été très clair. Il ne souhaitait pas de relation amoureuse. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que le plus vieux la regardait, petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est ton air perdu qui me fait rire !

La passionnée de Vocaloids fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'éclater de rire, ajoutant un peu d'acide chlorhydrique à leur mélange.

\- Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien !

\- Mais... Prosper, on était pas censés obtenir du bleu ? Parce que le mélange me semble un poil trop violet, là...

Le chatain secoua la tête de droite à gauche, commençant à peser une poudre blanche qu'Emy n'identifia pas.

\- Non, j'ai juste modifié un peu la composition pour qu'on obtienne le même résultat, mais qu'on puisse le rendre violet ! Vu que c'est ta couleur préférée, je me suis dit que...

\- Merciiii, c'est trop gentil !

Emy s'approcha de la casserole que Prosper avait "empruntée" à sa mère, regardant la couleur de plus près.

\- C'est magnifique !

Prosper émit un petit rire gêné.

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste eu à faire un ou deux calculs de plus... Et puis ça rend mieux, alors...

La plus jeune esquissa un grand sourire devant l'air embarrassé de son ami, et demanda :

\- A ton avis, on aura fini quand ?

\- D'ici un ou deux mois, je pense. Peut-être trois, si on manque de chance, ou si on se rate quelque part. Et si le projet marche, alors peut-être qu'on aura plus à se cacher pour le faire !

Emy jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à la chaise dont ils se servaient pour bloquer la porte, et acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait sympa !

Elle attacha ses cheveux pour sentir la préparation, repoussée par Prosper.

\- Non, ne sens jamais une préparation ! C'est hyper dangereux ! Tu pourrais faire une réaction allergique, ou en recevoir dans les yeux, ou la faire tomber et te brûler, ou...

La plus jeune leva les mains, l'air innocent.

\- Hé, calme toi, je ne le ferais pas, ça va !

Le scientifique se reprit, les joues rouges.

\- Oui, pardon. C'est juste que c'est dangereux.

Emy éclata de rire devant son visage penaud.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui ! Mais t'inquiète pas pour moi comme ça, hein ! Je suis grande !

Prosper rougit encore plus (si c'était humainement possible), et reprit un visage neutre.

\- J'ai juste eu peur pour notre sûreté, ma chère.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu étais presque en train de mettre une barrière entre la préparation et moi, tu t'inquiètais clairement !

La passionné de Sciences secoua la tête de droite à gauche, continuant de remuer leur mélange. Emy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un enfant. Prosper se comportait clairement comme un enfant. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et s'approcha de lui.

\- Est-ce-que Prosper Sommet, le génie, le créateur de la Science Infuse, le scientifique masqué, le pourfendeur de littéraire, serait en train de bouder ?

\- Non ! Je ne boude pas !

La plus petite s'approcha du scientifique, pointant sa bouche du doigt.

\- Ouais, on dirait quand-même beaucoup que tu boudes, là !

\- Je ne boude pas. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, sans vraiment se rendre compte de la proximité entre eux.

\- Tu boudes totalement, Prosp' !

Il rougit violemment, avant de se rendre compte de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux deux. A vue de nez, quatorze centimètres séparaient leurs bouches. La réfléxion l'étonna, et le gêna encore plus. Mais pourquoi il avait pensé à ça ?

Emy, quand à elle, écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle était tellement proche de lui, et il avait l'air si paniqué... Elle s'écarta légèrement, rougissante. _Non, Emy, Prosper ne veut pas de copines._ Il avait été très clair là-dessus !

C'est le mouvement qui suivit qui l'étonna vraiment. Il s'approcha d'elle, de son propre chef.

\- Euuuh... Prosp' ?

Elle tenta un petit rire gêné, et il rougit encore, inspirant profondément.

\- Est-ce-que je peux t'embrasser ?

La question coupa net la brune, qui fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle avait entendu son ami répeter à tous ceux qui lui demandaient pourquoi il n'avait pas de copine, que la Science était son seul et unique amour. Est-ce-qu'il lui faisait une blague ? Non, non, le Prof n'était pas du tout du genre à blaguer sur ça... Alors pourquoi est-ce-que...

\- Désolé si ma question est brutale, j...

Non, ce n'était définintivement pas une blague. Et si c'était juste une intuition, ou une expèrience qu'il menait ? Emy se mordit la lèvre, mais prit la décision d'acquiescer, avant de faire un dernier pas vers lui, et de l'embrasser.

Peu importe si c'était juste pour une expèrience, elle rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, rompit les derniers centimètres les séparant, et s'empara des lèvres du scientifique, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il ferma les yeux, et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Le baiser dura une dizaine de secondes, et Emy esquissa un grand sourire en se détachant doucement de Prosper, qui s'excusa directement, l'air embarrassé.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je ne voulais pas être aussi direct, excuse-moi...

Emy éclata de rire.

\- Hé, Prosper, ça va, ne te prends pas la tête ! J'ai apprécié, ne t'en fais pas !

Le plus vieux releva vivement la tête.

\- C'est vrai ?

La brune hocha la tête.

\- Je t'aime, Prosper.

Elle avait vraiment hésité avant de lui dire. Elle savait à quel point le scientifique se gênait facilement, et ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle était plus ou moins obligée de lui dire, après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Moi aussi, Emy.

Ce fut à son tour de vivement rougir en entendant la phrase du plus vieux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de demander :

\- Est-ce-que ça veut dire... Qu'on est en couple ?

Prosper haussa les épaules, mettant nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

\- Et bien... Si je t'aime et que toi aussi, alors...

\- C'est oui ?

Il acquiesça lentement, encore étonné du risque qu'il venait de prendre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque la littéraire se jeta dans ses bras, sourire aux lèvres. Il referma maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle, et ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Emy ne sursaute violemment, surprise par le bruit de leur préparation se mettant à bouillir, faisant pouffer son (désormais) petit-ami.

Tout allait pour le mieux.


	6. J'm'en fous, j'suis un Panda

Hello, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de la fic ! :')

Vu que je suis en vacances, j'aurais sans doute plus de temps à consacrer à d'autres fics que celle-ci (*tousse* Notamment à ma passion, le Matron *tousse*).

Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :') Si des auteurs de fanfiction passent par là, est-ce-que vous pourriez aller jeter un oeil au message affiché en haut de mon profil, s'il vous plait ? :') Mon groupe de TPE a lancé un questionnaire sur le thème de la fanfiction, et nous récupèrons le plus de réponses possibles :')

J'arrête mon blabla, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! :D

* * *

Lorelei jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son emploi du temps, légèrement perdue. Elle ne retrouvait pas Antoine, Emy était partie avec Prosper Dieu seul savait où, et elle pouvait entendre les cris de la dispute entre Nim et son grand-frère de là où elle était.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant une musique lui étant familière au piano. Elle rêvait, ou quelqu'un était vraiment en train de jouer la Bande Originale de Zelda au piano ?

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux, triturant les manches de sa chemise à carreaux rouge et noir. Qui que soit cette personne, elle allait l'épouser, et sur le champ !

Elle tendit l'oreille, et suivit l'origine de la musique, arrivant rapidement au foyer du lycée. Poussant la lourde porte, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce à l'odeur de peinture, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- PandiPanda ?

Elle avait esquissé un grand sourire en découvrant l'identité du musicien. Super, elle n'aurait pas à sociabiliser avec quelqu'un de nouveau !

\- Lorel' ! Tu viens ?

Il tapota le banc sur lequel il était assis, et se poussa pour lui faire de la place. La plus jeune s'assit à ses côtés, souriante.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Zelda !

\- En fait, je ne connais pas vraiment, mais Ludo siffle cette chanson sans s'arrêter depuis une bonne semaine ! Je l'avais dans la tête, alors je pense que je l'ai jouée sans vraiment réfléchir... Tu sais jouer du piano ?

Lorelei appuya sur une touche au hasard, souriant en entendant la jolie note produite.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu arrives à jouer n'importe quelle chanson sans connaitre les accords ?

Josh éclata d'un petit rire, faisant rosir les joues du Chaton.

\- Mes six années de solfège auront servi à quelque chose ! Oui, je me débrouille un peu, en musique. Tu veux apprendre un morceau ?

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

Le Panda acquiesça, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Crois moi, si j'ai réussi à apprendre deux accords à Fanny, je peux apprendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui !

Lorelei éclata de rire. Elle ne supportait pas la soeur de Josh. A vrai dire, personne ne la supportait... Fort heureusement, elle était, avec Jean-Simon, son frère jumeau, en Terminale, et la bande de Lorelei ne les croisaient que très rarement.

\- Oh, je sais ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre !

Lorelei esquissa un sourire vicieux. Nim lui chantait toujours la chanson "Ne m'oublie pas", de Coco, sachant que la BO du film préféré de son amie lui faisait toujours penser à Miguel, et à la tristesse du film. C'était son tour, de se venger ! Elle savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ne supportait pas une mélodie en particulier.

\- Est-ce-que tu saurais m'apprendre la mélodie de la carte Kiwi, s'il te plait ?

Josh ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné par la requête de la personne qu'il considérait comme étant "la plus kawaii du monde".

\- Pourquoi, la carte Kiwi ?

\- Tu verras, ça va être marrant !

Le musicien esquissa un petit sourire, s'attendant au pire, puis accepta.

\- Okay, je peux faire ça. Tu peux me passer ma trousse, s'il te plait ?

Lorelei acquiesça, sortit la trousse portant le logo du jeu Doki Doki Literature Club (elle esquissa un sourire ravi en se rendant compte que le Panda aussi adorait ce jeu), et lui tendit. Il en sortit un stylo pour ardoise effaçable, et commença à noter des numéros sur les touches du piano.

\- Tu as le droit, de faire ça ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux aubruns avec curiosité.

Josh lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, tout sourire.

\- Disons qu'ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi si je ne leur dis pas ! Et puis, les quelques crétins y ayant touché avant moi ont déjà marqué leur territoire...

Il pointa un " Scorpalaad forever", un magnifique pénis gravé dans le bois du piano, et un "JOSTOPHE X SAMUEL", qui firent sourire la plus jeune.

\- Okay, j'ai fini, je crois ! Tu as juste à appuyer sur les touches en suivant les numéros ! Normalement, ça devrait être assez facile. En plus, ils ont choisi une mélodie assez répétitive...

Elle chercha du regard le petit numéro "1" dans les nombreuses annotations du Panda, et appuya dessus, souriante.

\- Niquel ! Continue ?

Elle appuya sur la "1", avant de chercher la "2" du regard. L'ayant trouvée, elle appuya également dessus, enchainant les notes au fur et à mesure. De temps en temps, son ami l'arrêtait pour lui donner des conseils, ou corriger l'un de ses mouvements, la faisant fortement rougir.

\- Tu t'améliores vraiment beaucoup !

Lorelei rougit légèrement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- C'est vrai ?

Josh acquiesça, tout sourire.

\- Merci !

Elle enchaina ensuite les notes, au piano, qu'elle avait commencé à mémoriser. Retenant les positions des touches, la jeune fille put jouer l'air complet de la Carte Kiwi sans hésiter une seule fois, avant de se tourner vers Josh.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on y arriverait !

Lorelei fit courir ses doigts sur l'instrument pour toute réponse, ravie.

\- Je vais pouvoir me venger de toutes les fois où Nim m'a montré le Voldemort version fée !

Le Panda pouffa.

\- J'espère qu'elle aime les pubs !

\- Oh, elle les adore !

La sonnerie retentit, faisant soupirer Lorelei. Elle devrait repartir en cours, quittant ainsi la salle de musique. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, fortement étonné.

\- Une heure est déjà passée ?

La dessinatrice pouffa, acquiesçant.

\- Oui, déjà. C'est dommage, on s'amusait bien...

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac en grimaçant à cause du poids des livres, et sourit.

\- On le refera ?

Josh hocha la tête, attrapant son propre sac à dos.

\- Avec plaisir !

Il pouffa en la voyant se débattre avec son sac.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Lorelei gonfla les joues, hochant la tête.

\- Oui, s'il te plait, si ça ne te dérange pas trop ! Il est beaucoup trop lourd...

Le Panda esquissa un rictus moqueur, et souleva le sac recouvert de portes clés sans aucune peine, le plaçant sur son épaule.

\- En effet, il est très dur à porter !

La plus jeune rougit violemment.

\- Oui, mais ça compte pas, t'es plus fort !

Ils quittèrent la salle, le plus vieux passant discrètement un bras autour des épaules de Lorelei en marchant, la jeune fille rougissant en voyant son geste. Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours, tous deux avec de grands sourires aux lèvres.


	7. Pleure paaaaaaas

Hey, tout le monde ! :D

Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture :D

Selon le temps que j'aurais, j'écrirais peut-être un chapitre spécial Halloween, mais je ne promets rien :')

Bye !

* * *

\- Je te déteste.

Les mots prononcés par Gaëtan firent froncer les sourcils à sa jumelle, qui se retourna vers lui en croisant les bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui a changé mon Livre des Ombres de place, et qui a essayé de jeter ma tablette de Oui-Ja, aussi. Je l'ai retirée de la poubelle, au fait. Ton plan a foiré.

Nim rougit légèrement, levant un sourcil.

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi ? Papa et Maman ne sont pas fans de tes rituels non plus...

\- Oui, mais je range mes objets dans un coffre fermé par un cadenas. Tu es la seule qui aurait pu deviner le code !

La jeune fille releva ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif, sourcils froncés.

\- Okay, tu sais quoi ? C'est moi. Voilà, j'ai touché à ton putain de matériel occulte. J'ai jeté ta planche à esprits.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Démon avait levé les sourcils, prêt à entendre les arguments de sa soeur. Nim éclata d'un petit rire triste, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle détestait tellement se disputer avec son frère...

\- Parce que j'en peux plus ! Je dors à côté de la salle où tu fais tes rituels, abruti ! Toi, t'es tranquille, à l'autre bout de la maison ! C'est pas toi qui passe toutes tes nuits à regarder le plafond, terrifiée par le fait qu'un démon ou un esprit pourrait se trouver dans la pièce d'à côté. T'es putain d'inconscient !

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, avant, alors ne te plains pas.

\- Pardon ?

Le fan de paranormal ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu sa jumelle aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Il était presque sûr que l'on pouvait entendre ses cris de l'autre bout de la cour. Il tenta de la calmer en posant la main sur son épaule, geste qui échoua lamentablement.

\- Ne me touche pas ! J'ai pas arrêté de te prévenir ! Je t'envoie des signes depuis à peu près deux ans, et j'essaye de t'en parler depuis un bon bout de temps aussi ! Mais à chaque fois que je veux avoir un semblant de conversation sérieuse avec toi, tu te défiles !

\- Putain, il n'y a aucun risque, je suis hyper prudent ! Calme toi !

Nim laissa tomber son sac au sol, s'approchant encore plus de son frère.

\- Laisse moi parler. Tu sais très bien que je crois autant aux esprits, et aux démons que toi. A vrai dire, c'est sans doute moi qui y ai cru la première ! C'est dégueulasse de ta part de faire tous tes rituels à côté de ma chambre. Fais-les dans la tienne !

\- Mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas sain de pratiquer ce type de magie dans une pièce où quelqu'un dort !

\- Et donc, tu as eu la bonne idée de faire tout ça juste à côté de ma chambre ? Bravo, t'es vraiment un génie.

Gaëtan se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se disputer avec quelqu'un en public, surtout sa jumelle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les observait.

Les cheveux colorés de sa soeur crééaient un contraste détonnant avec ses habits noirs et l'eye-liner qu'il s'appliquait toujours au coin des yeux.

\- Arrête de faire ta gamine, Nim, il ne peut rien t'arriver...

\- Et bien fais le dans ta chambre, si c'est sans danger !

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Nim était vraiment une drama-queen...

\- Est-ce-que tu peux arrêter de crier, et te calmer ?

\- Me calmer ?! Putain, mais c'est toi qui est venu m'agresser avec ton vieux "Je te déteste", là ! J'avais rien fait, j'étais tranquille avec mes écouteurs, je faisais de mal à personne !

Il se mordit la lèvre en la voyant s'énerver, sachant très bien qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer si elle se mettait trop en colère.

\- On peut en parler ce soir ?

\- Oh, on va en parler ce soir, oui ! Je vais tout raconter à Maman, elle va adorer !

\- Quoi ? Nim ! Putain, arrête de faire la conne !

La plus petite fusilla son frère du regard. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord pour garder les activités de l'autre secrètes aux yeux de leurs parents très stricts. Ses parents croyaient qu'il se contentait de simples sorts de protection. Et ils étaient persuadés que sa soeur se rendait à tous ses cours et ne se doutaient pas qu'elle en avait seché la moitié l'année passée, ne supportant pas l'ambiance de leur salle de classe. Ni le lycée.

\- Peut-être que si tu étais un peu plus compréhensif, je n'aurais pas eu à tout balancer.

\- Nim, si tu fais ça, je te jure que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole.

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets se mordit violemment la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle se demandait si son frère était sérieux, ou s'il cherchait juste à lui faire peur. A en juger par ses sourcils froncés, il était tout à fait sérieux. Le sang de la lycéenne ne fit qu'un tour, et c'est dans un murmure qu'elle souffla :

\- J'en parle aux parents dès ce soir.

Elle se sentait mal de lui avoir dit ça. Vraiment. La culpabilité lui brisait le coeur, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterait pas une nuit de plus à se faire un sang d'encre à cause de lui.

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois sympa avec toi dans les jours qui viennent. Ou dans les années qui viennent aussi, parce que les parents vont me forcer à balancer tout mon matériel.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

La théâtreuse prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa voix tremblante.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Il la toisa, le regard froid. Elle tenta de garder contenance, reprenant le sac qu'elle avait laissé trainer au sol.

\- Bon, et bien, je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire, alors.

\- En effet.

Il remarqua les petites larmes qui avaient commencé à perler aux coins des yeux de sa soeur, mais ne fit rien. Il ne la retint pas non plus lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant de lui d'un pas vif.

Il partit dans la direction opposé, agacé.

Quelle plaie, sa soeur...


	8. Deek ! (ce nom de pairing craint xD)

**Hey, tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :') Il est sur un pairing que j'apprécie un peu beaucoup (vraiment beaucoup), et qui doit être familier pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire des fics SLG :)  
**

 **Bref, j'arrête mon blabla ;) Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Putain de cailloux. Gaëtan fronça les sourcils, donnant un coup de pied dans les quelques malheureux qui croisèrent sa route. Il poussa un soupir extenué, fusillant le sol du regard.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où il pourrait tout cacher. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin, et qu'il avait rompu nombre de ses promesses. Mais bon, sa soeur aussi !

Le jeune homme avait toujours été intrigué par le paranormal. Depuis tout petit. Sa jumelle aussi, mais elle était beaucoup trop peureuse pour essayer d'appeler un démon ou pour communiquer avec un esprit.

Sa mère allait tout simplement le tuer... Leur père ne serait sûrement pas mis au courant, mais il savait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à son matériel. Restait à espèrer que sa soeur n'en parle que le soir-même, et pas par téléphone.

Il leva l'oreille en entendant un sanglot, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de savoir l'identité de celui qui pleurait...

\- Ludo ?

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et il entendit un petit reniflement, presque imperceptible. Le littéraire avança vers la provenance du son, presque sûr qu'il avait entendu l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant le gamer recroquevillé dans un coin de la cour, en larmes. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, inquiet.

\- Ludo, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Le Geek ne répondit que par un petit sanglot, essuyant faiblement ses joues rougies. Gaëtan se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Un de tes frères ?

\- N-Non, ça va...

La voix de Ludovic était cassée, comme s'il pleurait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- T'es sûr ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il tendit un mouchoir au gamer, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à ses côtés. Le sol était dégueulasse, une surveillante allait venir les engueuler car ils se trouvaient dans la partie collège du lycée, mais ça, Gaëtan s'en foutait.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est les cours qui sont trop durs ?

\- N-Non...

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Ludovic hésita. Devait-il mettre Gaëtan dans la confidence ? Il savait que s'il en parlait à l'un de ses frères, les choses allaient empirer. Parce que tous ses frères et soeurs, sauf peut-être Jean-Simon et Patrick, iraient en parler à ses parents. Et là, tout empirerait. Ce serait horrible à supporter pour lui.

Et peut-être que Gaëtan s'en fichait ? Et s'il faisait juste semblant de s'intéresser à ses problèmes pour avoir bonne conscience, parce que Ludovic lui faisait pitié ?

Non. Le gamer secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Non, son ami n'était pas comme ça. Gaëtan était adorable, à l'écoute, plein de bons conseils, et compréhensif.

Il se mordit la lèvre, inspira profondément, et commença son récit.

Il n'omit aucun détail, parla de ce qui s'était passé l'année passée, balança tous les noms des concernés, sans gêne. L'air désolé du Démon le rassurait grandement. Il laissa couler quelques larmes de plus, finissant par sortir les restes de sa DS de sa poche, en tremblant.

\- Oh, mon Diable... chuchota Gaëtan, portant une main à sa bouche, sous le choc. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu subissais tout ça... Et depuis si longtemps ! Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ? On aurait pu t'aider...

Le fan de Zelda se mordit la lèvre.

\- Parce que je n'osais pas... Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir...

Il essuya son nez sur le mouchoir que lui avait tendu son ami, reniflant.

\- On aurait pu te défendre... En tout cas, je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser tout seul, pas tant que je pourrais me libérer. Tu mérites pas tout ça, t'es beaucoup trop gentil pour qu'ils se comportent ainsi.

Ludovic haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois même pas comment ils ont pu l'apprendre, j'en ai parlé à personne, à part vous... Mais je sais que je peux tous vous faire confiance...

Gaëtan leva un sourcil.

\- Tu en as parlé à tous tes frères et soeurs ?

Ludovic acquiesça.

\- Oui, ils sont tous tolérants. J'ai confiance en tout le monde, dans le groupe. Surtout toi, Gaëtan...

Gaëtan esquissa un sourire attendri, avant de se reprendre.

\- Attends, tu en as même parlé à Patrick ?

Le gamer hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que vous ne lui faites pas confiance, et qu'il a l'air dur, mais il ne fera jamais rien qui puisse nuire à sa famille. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il tient à nous. Vraiment. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui en a parlé aux gens du lycée.

\- Okay, je te fais confiance...

Ludovic bailla, plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Gaëtan sourit, attendri.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Oui, j'ai veillé tard, pour jouer à Undertale. Je veux être meilleur que Lorelei !

Le littéraire pouffa.

\- Juste pour l'amour du défi ? Tu sacrifies une nuit de sommeil ? Alors c'est ça, les STI2D ?

Ludovic éclata de rire.

\- En attendant, on a pas une réputation de drogués, et de dépressifs !

\- Il y a des drogués, et des dépressifs dans nos deux classes, mon cher !

Le gamer bailla une seconde fois, l'air épuisé.

\- T'as vraiment l'air mort.

\- Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir n'importe où, vu mon état de fatigue actuel !

Gaëtan sourit.

\- Tu veux essayer mon épaule ?

Le STI2D rougit violemment à la proposition de son ami, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il avait tellement besoin de se reposer...

\- Okay, mais réveille-moi quand tu es censé repartir en cours ! Il faut que je reste éveillé si je suis seul !

Le Démon sourit, commençant à sortir son portable de sa poche, lançant sa playlist préférée (composée à 95 pourcents de Fall Out Boy, notre jeune homme a du goût !).

\- Pas de soucis, tu peux dormir tranquille !

Ludovic posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Démon et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque instantanément. Gaëtan esquissa un petit sourire attendri, fermant également les yeux en écoutant sa musique.

Il fronça ensuite le nez, en sentant son épaule devenir légèrement humide.

Putain, il avait oublié que le gamer bavait en dormant !


End file.
